Magna Swing, Vanessa Enoteca, and Asta vs. Lufulu
Magna Swing, Vanessa Enoteca, and Asta vs. Lufulu is a fight that occurs in a small town within the Common Realm. Pre-fight As Magna and Vanessa arrive at a town to check out the commotion. Magna and Vanessa find Lufulu, while confusing him for Luck, and asks what he is doing. Lufulu comments about how he was Luck was hoping to meet someone, but because of the magic the body now belongs to him, Lufulu. Fight Lufulu charges at Magna and Vanessa but misses them and hits a building. Lufulu notices that it was because of Vanessa's magic, Rouge, that he had missed. Magna goes to attack Lufulu but Rouge causes Magna to fall to the ground. Vanessa thinks about how Rogue is protecting Lufulu because Luck is a member of the Black Bulls. Magna tells Vanessa to dispel her magic, which Vanessa counters that they might be able to wake Luck up. Magna replies that that is exactly why he is going to wake Luck up, and launches a spell. As the spell vanishes, Lufulu still senses them and dodges. Lufulu comments about how Magna won't be able to hit him and attacks, but Vanessa pulls Magna out of the way. Magna throws more fireballs, which Lufulu tells Magna that those won't hit him. As the fireballs suddenly explode, Magna explains how his magic works. Magna continues to throw fireballs, but Lufulu easily dodged them all. Lufulu notices that Magna has thrown regular fireballs and wonders what Magna is doing, when Magna appears behind him. Lufulu quickly grabs Magna, but the fireballs in Magna's hand explodes. Magna quickly grabs a hold of Lufulu and more fireballs explode on both of them. Magna explains how he is the best at taking a beating, and that Luck would have known that. Magna then hits Lufulu with a large fireball and explains how Lufulu is not going to win and to give Luck back. Lufulu releases a bolt of lightning that Asta can see, and asks Magna who does have a chance of winning. As Magna and Vanessa are stunned by Lufulu covering himself in lightning armor. Lufulu asks Magna how he plans to defeat him, which Magna replies that he will pummel Lufulu until Luck wakes up. As Magna prepares to throws a fireball, Lufulu suddenly disappears. Lufulu destroys all the builds around Magna and Vanessa, which Magna realizes that Lufulu is moving at intense speeds. As Lufulu strikes Magna, Lufulu suddenly notices that he has not struck Magna yet. As Lufulu does to strike Magna again, but this time he misses. Lufulu finally figures Vanessa's spell, he also comments about how that spell will cost Vanessa a lot of Mana. Lufulu begins destroying the town again, while also asking who's mana will run out first. Lufulu manages to defeat both Magna and Vanessa because their mana had run out. Lufulu holds Magna up and comments about how they were defeated sooner then he thought. As Lufulu comments about how the Clover Kingdom will be destroyed, but Vanessa and Magna tell Lufulu to shut up and to give Luck back. Lufulu tells Magna and Vanessa that they won't be able to break the Reincarnation Magic and that Luck's soul has been eradicated. Magna asks why Lufulu is crying, and comments that Luck is still within that body. Magna tries to wake Luck up by commenting about how much stronger that he has gotten. Vanessa says that she will not let go of Luck either, which Lufulu tells them to shut up. As Lufulu prepares to kill Magna, Asta shows up and saves Magna. Vanessa figures that Rouge used the last of its power to bring Asta here. Asta prepares to fight Lufulu, while also proclaiming that they are Luck's friends. Lufulu tells Asta that they are starting to anger him. Lufulu also comments about how someone like Asta, who has no mana, actually exist. Asta replies that the Black Bulls already acknowledge him and that he won't let any of them be lost. Lufulu starts to jump all over the place, while saying that he doesn't care who Asta is and that he will never be able to follow his movements. Lufulu goes in to kill Asta, but Asta is able to follow Lufulu's movement and counter him. Lufulu is shocked by this and dodges. As Lufulu tries to widen the distance between himself and Asta, Asta suddenly appears in front of him. Asta explains to Lufulu how he is capable of chase after Lufulu, and continues to follow after Lufulu. Lufulu fires some blasts at Asta, but Asta easily counters them. Lufulu takes this chance to land a hit on Asta, which Asta thinks about how this is just Lufulu's intense battle intuition. Asta asks Magna and Vanessa for help, which Magna and Vanessa start to throw fireballs and rubble at Lufulu. Lufulu easily dodges the incoming attacks and lands another blow on Asta. As Asta is pushed back, Asta thinks about how his body won't last long and that he will have to finish this with his next attack. As Asta charges at Lufulu, Magna creates a smokescreen to block Lufulu's sight. Lufulu counters by expanding his mana, and finding out where is mana is being dispelled. As Lufulu finds out where Asta is, he prepares to finish Asta off. Vanessa uses her thread to pull back Asta, while Magna uses a fireball to cut Vanessa's thread. Lufulu figures out that they used the thread in order to adjust the timing of Asta attack. Asta then lands a hit on Lufulu. Asta mounts Lufulu and goes to stab him with his sword, but Lufulu releases his mana to block Asta. As Lufulu goes to kill Asta, Magna and Vanessa quickly grab and hold Lufulu down. Lufulu decides to release all of his mana in order to kill the three, which they notices that Lufulu will become something else entirely. As Lufulu proclaim that he will never forgive the human for taking what is precious to him, Asta replies to Lufulu that he doesn't know what happen to Lufulu but still apologizes. Asta also says that Luck is their precious comrade and to please not take him away from them. Luck hears Asta's words and rushes to wakes himself up. Post-fight As the spell is being undone, Lufulu remember what Licht's friend once said and comments about how he wish to have gotten to know them. As Luck wakes up, he comments about how he is the Black Bulls comrade while having tears run down his face. Magna hugs Luck and replies that they are comrades. References Navigation